Doctor Who Saga/The Massacre on Dark Lane
The Massacre on Dark Lane is the third story in the Doctor Who Saga series, written by StevieGLiverpool. The Massacre on Dark Lane "I bet you are all wondering why I have gathered you here today..." The Doctor stated to the group sitting in front of him. "There has been a murder, and I have taken up the role of finding out who it is. It's been a while since I've done this, and I had help from a lovely woman named Agatha, but that is beside the point. Someone in this room is a killer, now who is it?" Earlier that evening... The TARDIS materialized in a quiet village. A few people noticed the blue box, but weren't really surprised by its sudden appearance. "How dull. I wonder why the TARDIS landed me here." The Doctor sighed. "Better get looking then..." The Doctor looked around the area that the TARDIS decided to land in. "Everything looks so... black, grey... dark." He stated to himself. "The TARDIS better have a good reason as to why I landed here, oh look! A man, let's speak to him!" He walked over to the bald man, wearing a dirty, brown shirt and jeans. He didn't look like a clean man at all. "Excuse me sir, can you please tell me where I am?" The Doctor asked the filthy man. "You're in Dark Lane. It's a horrible place, really... especially after we found out it's built over an ancient civilisation. Now it's stated that Dark Lane is cursed. I wouldn't believe that poppycock, until I heard of the murders..." His voice was dark and sinister, but he didn't seem like an evil man, or anyone capable of murdering anyone. "Now I am interested. Tell me more about these murders and their connection with the ancient city." The Doctor asked, interested in the circumstances. "No can do. I don't know anything about this. If you're going to speak to someone about it, you should talk to the historian, he knows all about the connections." The Doctor raised an eyebrow, but decided to go ahead. "Sure, where is he?" "Where he'll always be, in the attic of his house, number 46. See ya later then." The Doctor waved and headed off to number 46. He walked across the pavement, but it was completely empty. The Doctor smiled, this could be a very interesting journey. Finally, he managed to get to number 46. In the row of houses, they all looked the same, but number 46 was dirtier and was the only one which seemed to have an attic. He pressed the stained white doorbell next to it, and a loud sound echoed throughout the house. The Doctor waited patiently, the heard footsteps walking down some wooden stairs, creaking with every stump of a footstep. The door creaked opened, and surprisingly, a formal man opened the door, smiling at the Doctor. "Hello! How are you?" The historian asked. The Doctor raised an eyebrow, but smiled back in the slightest way. "Hello. I came to talk to you about the ancient civilisation which Dark Lane was built on. I heard about its "curse". I'm really fascinated, please tell me more!" The Doctor smiled. "Well, I'm not sure of the tribe name so far, but the artefacts show great intelligence, people who should be... respected indeed. They developed their own languages and sculptures, they are really similar to us now, but maybe even better, who knows? I sure do!" The historian responded with a smile after finishing his short, one sentenced lecture, but there was a lot that the Doctor could do with that information. "Thank you very much mister historian!" "Oh please, call me Professor Wilkins, as that is my name!" The Doctor walked off, and heard the door slam shut behind him, and Professor Wilkins was not in the house, as he saw him run off. "Aha, an oppurtunity has arisen. The Doctor proceeded to kick the door down, and looked left and right. The exterior of the door heavily resembled the interior; old and battered up, but the house was full of artefacts, which were almost 100% from the civilisation lying underneath Dark Lane. He examined it, but nothing, although all of the language was being translated for him, due to the circuits which the TARDIS operated, for those who didn't know a language, like the Doctor didn't know this one. He looked around and saw an open book, which looked like it was also an artefact, this time not protected by anything, which spoke of a curse, a curse that everyone would die if the tomb of Raksnt was open. "ARGHHH!" A blood curdling scream came from behind him somewhere. He ran out of the house, making sure to close the door behind him. He ran until he caught up with a group of people, surrounding a dead body, stabbed with an ancient knife. "Too easy... this was too easy." The Doctor stated. The faces turned to look at the old man, most with tears in their eyes, all except one, the one that the Doctor knew was the killer, despite his clean face. "Follow me, we're going to Wilkins' house!" "I bet you are all wondering why I have gathered you here today..." The Doctor stated to the group sitting in front of him. "There has been a murder, and I have taken up the role of finding out who it is. It's been a while since I've done this, and I had help from a lovely woman named Agatha, but that is beside the point. Someone in this room is a killer, now who is it?" The Doctor walked from one wall, to the other, and again until stopping in front of the group of people. "The murderer is Wilkins!" He shouted, before throwing some sonic handcuffs on him. They floated up, and turned him around without anyone touching him, and arrested him. "Simple really, not only was the knife part of his precious collection, and the only one not crying and probably the first one to the crime scene, but he respected the civilisation as a historian. He wanted this to be HIS property, he wanted to respect it, and basically hated anyone who lives in Dark Lane. A bit stupid, and even more stupid now that he's been arrested with sonic cuffs. Thank you for your time." The Doctor smiled, and walked off to his TARDIS. "Another case cracked, Detective." He smirked at himself, and took off into more adventures to come. Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor